Nuit noire
by kathleenhb
Summary: Le destin ? Stupide invention pour dire que vous ne pouvez rien contrôler de ce qui vous arrive. Tout ce dont je désirais était de l'impressionner et me voilà dans une situation complètement différente avec zeref. Oui, moi lucy je suis à coter de l'horrible zeref dans ses conquêtes de destruction massive. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé pire situation.
1. Nuit noire

**Nuit noire**

Je suis Lucy, lucy heartafilia. Lucy de fairy tail, je devrais être heureuse. Mon histoire devrait commencer avec : il était une fois une jolie demoiselle. Mon histoire méritait d'être merveilleuse, mais ma destinée n'était pas celle-ci. La vie est loin d'être un conte de fée, elle est froide et cruelle, elle peut vous briser vos rêve sans la moindre pitié. J'ai tant voulue être forte, puissante, utile. Je voulais qu'il m'aime comme je l'aime. Pourtant par ma faute tout à échouer. C'est pour cela que je vais mettre fin à mes jours. Radicale, je vous l'accorde, toutefois j'ai tout perdu, tout a disparu. Il ne reste plus que leur corps inerte dans cette grande étendue de poussière.

* comment ai-je pu laisser tout cela se produire ?*

Comment pourrai-je vivre en sachant que par ma faute, ils sont morts ? Il n'y a plus rien ici, plus rien de tout ce que j'ai un jour connue. Cette affreuse guerre, ne pouvait-elle pas s'éteindre en fin joyeuse? Nécessitait' elle de finir dans cet affreux bains de sang? Tant de défunt et si peu de survivant pour les pleurer. La pluie s'abattant sur cette terre, le ciel semble éprouver une tristesse aussi intensément qu'un proche l'aurait fait à sa place. Les gouttelettes d'eau nettoyant le sang, leurs sangs.

* Puisse-elle purifier mon âme. *

Le temps est venu pour moi de les rejoindre, puisse les dieux être clément envers mes actes et m'accorder le droit à la paix. Je m'avançai parmi eux avant de le reconnaitre sur le sol, il sera mon dernier souvenir de ce monde. Je n'ai pas eue la chance, je n'ai pas eue mon compte de fée, alors j'aurai ma mort.

Les éclaires fusaient à l'extérieur et presque aussi rapidement le tonnerre vrombissait puissamment. Il y faisait une telle tempête que l'électricité était en panne. Je m'étais réveillé cette nuit-là comme tant de nuit auparavant, en sueur, le souffle court et irrégulier. Un profond tourment avait pris naissance en moi, sans que je ne comprenne comment l'apaiser. Ce rêve, je l'avais fait si souvent que j'attendais qu'il arrive dans mon sommeil. Il ne changeait jamais et il n'était jamais moins puissant. Son visage hantait mes jours et nuits et m'empêchait de récupérer assez de sommeille.

Il était là sur un trône d'or et de velours, une coupe de vin à sa main et l'autre tendu vers moi. Ses cheveux noirs contrastaient avec sa peau si blanche. Il émanait de lui une aura de puissance et ses yeux brun profond lui donnait un air royal voire céleste. En me voyant, un sourire passa sur son visage alors qu'il me dit ses simples mots.

- ah vous voilà ma chère, je commençais à me demander si vous pourriez me rejoindre.

Il se leva de son trône s'approchant de moi pour m'offrir de cette boisson. Plus il s'avançait et plus je semblais être sous l'emprise d'une drogue. Il sentait une odeur de sous-bois musqué. Lorsque nos mains s'entre toucha l'espace d'un moment, je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. Ses alors qu'Il me dit de sa voix sensuelle.

- Je n'ai pu m'empêche de penser à vous ses dernier temps. Je ne peux plus vivre dans le déni. Mon cœur ne bat que pour vous. Je vous en prie devenez mienne.

C'est alors qu'il me prit par la taille et qu'il uni nos lèvre dans un baiser. Cette sensation merveilleuse fila à travers mon corps telle de l'électricité. J'échappai la coupe sur le sol, mais cela ne semblait point le déranger puisqu'il approfondie notre baiser en y laissant courir sa langue sur la mienne. Mes bras avaient trouvé appuis sur son cou alors que ses mains se firent baladeuses. C'était trop de sensation nouvelle, mais je voulais tout cela. Oui je voulais ce qu'il allait arriver.

- retrouve-moi, rejoins moi et tu seras ma reine, la plus belle de tous.

Sa voix si sensuelle ainsi contre mon oreille alors qu'il couvrit chaque parcelle de ma peau de baiser. Ma chair semblait surchauffer. Ses mains passait là où personne n'était allé avant me faisait trembler de désire. Comment pouvait 'il être si séducteur?

- rejoins-moi et tu auras tout ce que tu désire

Tous mes désirs, comment pourrais-je refuser une telle offre ? Cependant lorsque la robe glissa sur le sol, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à lui. Lui avec ses beaux cheveux roses et son magnifique sourire.

Ce rêve avait encore une fois terminé ainsi, comme toutes les fois précédemment. Mon lit me semblait maintenant bien vide et la noirceur des lieux ne m'aida point à me calmer. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce que cet homme me voulait. Qui était 'il ? Que voulait 'il dire dans cette phrase « rejoins-moi? » Une lutte intérieure de plus en plus difficile faisait rage dans mon corps. Trop de question troublait mon esprit en cette sombre nuit. Le sommeille lui ne me reviendrais certainement pas. La pluie qui s'abattait contre les fenêtres et les tonnerres me ramena à la réalité de mon appartement. La solitude s'empressa de se faire sentir. Sans hésiter le moindrement, je me levai et me dirigea dans la cuisine.

Une chandelle allumer sur le bureau éclairait si peu la feuille sur laquelle j'écrivais que mes yeux plissés m'avertissaient des dommages qui leurs étaient causés. Je ne pouvais néanmoins pas m'arrêter. Les phrases filaient les unes après les autres et tout aussi rapidement, je m'endormis sur ses pages marquées de lettres.


	2. lumière vive

Lumière vive

Le noir de la nuit ce transforma pour devenir bleu, jusqu'à ce que ce liquide dorée emplisse le ciel et les nuages, le soleil offrait encore une fois son plus magnifique spectacle : sa naissance. Je n'avais jamais précédemment assisté à ce paysage jusqu'à ce que l'insomnie me frappe de plein fouet. Cette vision était malheureusement qu'une maigre consolation au sommeille manquant. Mon corps marqué par le manque de repos, le pire fut mes yeux cernés. Leurs poches étaient si noire, que je me rapprochais plus du raton laveur que de l'humain. Toutefois, grâce à plusieurs potions magiques ainsi qu'à une bonne application de maquillage, j'arrivais à faire illusion d'être parfaitement reposé. Je pourrais demander de l'aide à mes amis, mais en même temps pour leur expliquer quoi ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir une réputation négative de plus.

Ainsi donc, il était préférable cette fois-ci, de paraitre. L'eau coula sur mon corps, la chaleur aida de beaucoup à diminuer la fatigue musculaire. Je nettoyai mon corps avec minutie en prenant temps de bien l'huiler avec une fabuleuse potion, qui d'ailleurs était affreusement couteuse. Le sentiment d'épuisement disparu miraculeusement. Mes vêtements enfilés, l'anticerne appliqué, j'étais prête pour aller rejoindre tout le monde.

Cette journée à la guilde, rien n'était différent à l'habituel. Erza savourait tranquillement son petit dessert favori. Natsu lui combattait contre gray. Juvia de son coter fut obnubiler par gray. Happy qui tentait de donner un poisson à carla. Rien de différent si ce n'était que de moi-même. En temps habituelle, je me serais assise sur un ban en face de mira en pleurant mon manque d'argent pour que je puisse payer mon loyer. Je préférai toutefois observer le tableau contenant diverse quête. Peut-être pourrais y trouver quelque chose d'intéressant qui ne me demanderait pas l'aide de natsu. Ce qui me permettrait de récolter tout l'argent sans devoir payer pour des réparations.

* il semblerait bien que non, pas aujourd'hui. *

Effectivement, toutes les quêtes étaient bien au-dessus de mes capacités. Toutefois, cela ne me décevait pas trop étant de fait que je pourrais être auprès de lui ou enfin d'eux. J'enfilai mon sourire avant d'aller voir natsu question que l'ont puisses faire une mission. Je dus bien évidemment évité une chaise, une table, gray et des flammes avant de pouvoir l'approcher et finalement lui parler.

- hey salut natsu !

- Bonjour lucy

Il m'avait répondu avec le même enthousiasme habituel à lui-même. Il était le seul qui me permettait de retrouver un sourire malgré la fatigue.

- dis, tu as vu sur le tableau, il y a une ou deux quêtes intéressantes que l'on pourrait faire ensemble.

- Justement je voulais t'en parler, avant que ce satané gray n'arrive ! Je l'ai est justement vue et j'en ai accepté une. Gray, erza vont venir aussi. Je t'expliquerai en quoi elle consiste un peu plus tard, si tu veux venir, soit prête à prendre le train à 4h demain matin.

Avant même que je pu lui demander pourquoi si tôt, il était déjà partis se battre contre gray. Les choses ne changeront surement jamais entre eux. Le pire éclata lorsque ces deux têtes vides firent tomber le dessert d'Erza. La guerre avait reprit dans la guilde et tous qui voulaient la vie sauve, ils étaient mieux de déguerpir d'ici le plus rapidement possible. C'est d'ailleurs ce que je fis.

Que pouvais-je bien faire jusqu'à cette heure matinal du lendemain. Bon d'accord les bagages, mais étant de fait des nombreuses quêtes que l'ont faisaient, ils étaient en tout temps déjà fait et prêt à emporter. Je marchais comme à mon habitude sur le bord de l'eau, d'où les pêcheurs bien plus âgé continuaient m'avertir des dangers que j'encourais.

- lucy

Je me retournais à la recherche de la personne qui m'avait appelé, mais pourtant, il n'y avait personne. J'étais certaine que quelqu'un m'avais appelé, hors avec le manque d'être vivant, il devait plutôt s'agir de la fatigue qui me donnait des illusions. Si je commençais à avoir des illusions, cela ne m'encourageait pas sur mon état de santé mental.

* Peut-être que le vendeur as finalement reçu le somnifère que j'avais commandé. **

J'attendais après cette commande depuis déjà trop longtemps, mais ce que je voulais était très rare et provenait de très loin. Un somnifère assez puissant pour m'endormir tout en me permettant de me réveiller lors d'un nombre d'heure de sommeille acceptable. Il s'agissait de mon dernier espoir. Les derniers essais que j'avais fait c'était démontré être des échecs lamentables. Soit ils n'étaient pas assez puissant et ne fonctionnaient pas ou encore ils l'étaient trop et je me réveillais 24h plus tard à peine capable d'être consciente et tout aussi fatiguée.

J'arrivai sur les lieux comme à l'habitude, saluant le commerçant qui me répondit de la même façon. Il était très certainement vieux et avait une longue barbe grise. Il avait un œil de vitre et son visage était marqué par plusieurs cicatrices. Peu importe ce qu'il avait fait dans sa jeunesse, cela l'avait profondément défiguré. Cependant, c'était un vieillard très chaleureux et aimable.

- ah bonjour lucy je suppose que tu es venu savoir si ta commande est arrivée ?

- hey bien plutôt oui.

Le visage du commerçant prit une tournure plutôt triste ce qui me donnait ma réponse avant même qu'il n'ouvrit la bouche.

- Le village dont il provient a été détruit par un horrible monstre, je n'ai aucune autre nouvelle de là-bas je sais seulement que un enfant y a survécu. Il s'agit d'une tragédie tellement triste, le pauvre s'est retrouvé sans parent d'un coup et à dût se frayer un chemin jusqu'au village voisin. Enfin, je suis désolé, mais je crains que tu ne puisses jamais recevoir ce produit…

Il était inutile d'en rajouter, mon dernier espoir venait de disparaitre tout simplement comme cela. Il ne me restait qu'à décider quels dieux je voulais croire et prier. Alors que je commençais à me diriger vers la sortie, le commerçant m'arrêta.

- mais si tu acceptais de me dire ce qui t'empêche de dormir, il y aurait peut-être d'autres solutions que je pourrais te trouver…

Lui parler? Il serait bien le premier à entendre la raison stupide qui m'empêche d'avoir un bon sommeille. Ah et puis pourquoi pas, il était bien le seul à savoir que je n'arrive pas à dormir.

- D'accord, mais vous allez trouver la raison absurde. Donc sa se passe à tous les soirs.

Mais avant que je ne puisse continuer il m'arrêta et me demanda de le suivre jusqu'à la caisse d'où il sortit un livre de la taille du bureau et à l'odeur de poussière. Ce manuscrit devait être aussi vieux que le temps lui-même. Il m'expliqua brièvement qu'il y trouverait certainement quelque chose pour m'aider à l'intérieur puis me somma de continuer où il m'avait arrêté.

- donc comme je disais, c'est la même histoire toutes les nuits. Il s'agit d'un rêve troublant donc je ne peu m'arrêter d'y penser. Voilà!

- mais encore, qu'es qu'il a dans ce rêve?

L'homme farfouillait parmi les millions de page dont ce livre était muni.

- un homme que je ne connais pas, qui me demande de le rejoindre et je me réveille en pensant à quelqu'un que je connais.

L'homme continua de tourner les pages si rapidement que cela me donna le tournis, il avait beau être munit de ses lunettes lui permettant de lire 25 fois plus rapidement, cela pris tout de même quelque minutes avant qu'il me répondit.

- dans votre rêve, il n'y aurait pas un homme aux cheveux noir de jais et à la peau blanchâtre?

Je fis signe que oui de la tête. Je ne comprenais pas comment il avait fait pour deviner, mais peut-être étais-ce quelque chose de commun. Hors lorsque je vis son visage devenir blanc livide, je compris que cela devait être bien plus sérieux que se dont je pensais.

-alors ? Est-ce que vous savez ce que c'est et comment m'aidé ?

- je vais fermer pour aujourd'hui au revoir Lucy !

Moi qui croyais être l'étrange, c'était plutôt son attitude qui le fit. Il m'avait poussé à l'extérieur si rapidement, que je crue d'abord qu'il utilisait de la magie. De plus d'avoir la porte claquée au nez lorsque je demandais la raison de son empressement.

- Non, mais vous pouvez au moins me répondre !

C'était loin de son attitude habituelle, lui qui était normalement si aimable, mais que pouvais-je y faire ? La porte était fermée et la serrure posé. Son attitude m'inquiétait énormément toutefois, il était maintenant si vieux. Le livre aussi d'ailleurs, il arrive fréquemment dans les manuscrits âgés, que certain fait soit désuète. Impossible de dire ce que le vieillard y avait lu. Tous ce dont il m'était possible de faire légalement, ce fut de partir.

J'aurais pu tout simplement aller voir un autre magicien, mais je n'avais aucune envie de revive cette situation. Je désirais encore moins que mes camarades apprennent que j'étais insomniaque et désespérer. J'avais la possibilité d'aller dans une bibliothèque pour me renseigner sur le sujet, hors l'idée de retrouver natsu me charmait davantage. Je pourrais d'ailleurs lui demander en quoi consiste la mission. Le bon coter était que cet homme aux cheveux rose était très prévisible. Je n'aurais donc pas à chercher bien loin pour le trouver.

* soit il est cher moi, dans son coin de pêche ou encore à la guilde. Bon je crois que je devrais commencer par la guilde *

Ainsi donc je refis chemin contraire, jusqu'à retrouver cette établissement si familier. Lorsque je rentrai, le hall était plutôt vide, la majorité des membres avaient probablement quitté dans le but de faire diverse mission. Seul mira était là à nettoyer l'espace et à servir des consommations. L'endroit était maintenant si calme, qu'elle trahissait l'absence de natsu. Ainsi donc, je partis sans même faire signe à mira. La dernière fois que je le cherchais, elle avait dit à tous que l'ont formait un couple. Depuis, j'évite de lui parler.

Le soleil chaud frappa ma peau lorsque je sortis à l'extérieur. Mon appartement n'était pas très loin d'ici ainsi donc, je m'y dirigeai. Une fois à l'intérieur je ne pu que remarquer que personne n'y avait pénétrer pendant mon absence. Je pris toutefois bien mon temps pour inspecter les lieux. Je pris aussi le temps de finaliser la préparation de ma valise.

* étrange, j'aurais pu mettre ma mains au feu qu'il serait ici… *

Il n'était pas à la guilde, il n'était pas ici, donc en temps normal, cela voudrais dire qu'il est allé pêcher. Je connaissais l'endroit plutôt bien, c'était un peu éloigner de la ville mais l'endroit était assez proche d'où résidait natsu. Pourtant lorsque j'arrivais sur les lieux, il n'y était pas du tout. Pour m'y rendre, j'avais du souiller mes chaussures de boue, J'étais crasseuse et ma bonne humeur avait complètement disparue. Par chance, mon camarade n'habitait pas loin D'ici.

* prévisible je disais ?*

Je rentrai cher natsu comme il l'avait fait si souvent cher moi salissant encore plus son plancher. J'empruntai sa douche ainsi qu'un chandail en attendant que mes vêtements s'assèchent. Cependant par gentillesse et par le fait que je n'avais rien d'autre à faire, je nettoyai son appartement encore une fois. Cette maison avait beaucoup d'espace, elle était aussi magnifique une fois nettoyer.

Le sommeille me frappa de plein fouet, si fortement, que je pue que m'étendre sur ce lit qui ne m'appartenait pas mais qui sentais son odeur. Musqué et suave, j'adorais cette odeur. Mes rêves me rattrapèrent encore plus rapidement que ma tête le temps de rejoindre l'oreiller.

- lucy !

Je me réveillais encore une fois en sueur, Perdu et troubler. Cette endroit n'était pas mon domicile… ah oui c'est vrai j'étais allé chercher Natsu et je me suis assoupies. Le jour avait déjà fait place à la nuit, j'ignorais depuis combien de temps j'étais ici, mais ce fut assez longtemps pour que mes vêtements soit sèche. Je les enfilai rapidement avant de marcher en direction de mon appartement. Cependant je me demandais où Natsu avait passé la journée et surtout la soirée. J'avais à peine fait un pas dans la ville qu'Erza s'empressa de me rejoindre.

- je l'ai retrouvé et elle semble bien aller. Je vous reparle dans quelque minute.

Je ne comprenais pas du tout ce qu'elle racontait à tous grâce à cette magie de télékinésie. Elle me prit fortement dans ses bras avant de me relâcher.

- Ont étaient fous d'inquiétude ! On ta chercher partout ! Es que sa va ?

- Oui, j'ai été cher Natsu en espérant le trouver et je me suis endormie…

La face de la demoiselle à ma face changea radicalement. Elle semblait se dire : c'était bien la dernière place où on aurait cherché.

- Natsu as passé la soirée cher toi hors lorsqu'il était minuit et que tu n'étais pas rentré il nous à tous réveiller en panique. On à eue une belle frousse, ne nous fait plus jamais cela!

Face à Erza difficile de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Cependant le sentiment que je leur étais si important pour qu'il parte ainsi à ma recherche flattait joyeusement mon égo.

- dis, la quête n'a pas été annulée par ma faute ?

- Ah ? Non, mais ont avaient pensé à l'envoyer dans quelque minute si tu n'avais pas montré signe de vie. La prochaine fois, tâche de laisser signe de vie quand tu disparais comme cela. Enfin je suppose que je devrais régler mes choses, il est tout de même 3h du matin et ont est supposée partir dans 1heure. Ah au fait natsu t'attend cher toi.

J'avais dormis tout ce temps !? Cela faisait des mois que je ne dormais que très peux et là tout à coup, je dors le double du temps sans raison. Je couru le plus rapidement possible vers mon domicile d'où je fus accueillit par une paire de bras appartenant à Natsu. Mon cœur ce mit à battre la chamade, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne me lâche.

- tu étais cher moi tout ce temps !?

Erza avait du raconter à tous ce qui m'étais arrivé, une bonne chose d'ailleurs cela m'économisais des mots.

- hey bien oui, je te cherchais… Je voulais savoir en quoi consistait la mission et pourquoi il fallait partir si tôt…

L'air surprit de Natsu démontra qu'il ne c'était pas attendue à cette réponse là.

- hey bien, c'est très loin d'ici, mais un village as été éradiqué de toute vie à l'exception d'un jeune garçon. On nous a demandé d'intervenir le plus rapidement, il s'agirait de l'œuvre d'un affreux monstre. Il n'a pas attaquée ailleurs pour l'instant, mais on doute que ce n'est qu'une question de temps. On nous a demandé d'être là bas pour 7h et c'est à 3h de train d'ici.

Cette histoire, hey il semblerait que j'irais dans ce village et peut-être avec de la chance je trouverai une bouteille restante.

- alors qu'es qu'on attend pour aller à la station ? Allons-y !

Ainsi donc moi et Natsu l'on partit avec nos valises pour rejoindre le reste de l'équipe au train.


	3. Brouillard

**Brouillard**

Sur ses railles, le train avança à bon rythme, heure après heure ne s'arrêtant qu'à différente gare. Il nous emmenait de plus en plus près de notre destination. Erza c'était assoupie ainsi que grey à ses avaient passé une partie de leurs précieux sommeille à me chercher et puis avec l'heure qu'il était c'était compréhensible. Natsu lui avait sa tête sur mes genoux avec son mal des transports habituels. 3h à être transporté par un train, natsu était bien courageux ou idiot d'avoir accepté cela malgré ses nausées. Quoi qu'à la fin nous étions tous blasé d'être assis là à attendre. Le soleil n'avait pas tardé à se montrer nous éblouissant avec ses rayons. Puis après une attente qui semblait interminable, le train s'arrêta à nôtre destination. Finalement, nous allions pouvoir nous dégourdir les jambes. Un après un, nous déguerpirent le plus vite possible de cette machine plus qu'heureux. Natsu embrassait même le sol en jurant comme tant de fois précédemment qu'il ne remonterait plus jamais dans cet affreux engin. La journée s'annonçait être longue de plus que nous avions l'estomac vide. Toutefois, nous décidions de ce dirigé vers l'hôtel de ville.

Nous n'étions pas encore à destination du village détruit cependant, il s'agissait du village voisin à celui-ci. Son nom était Hirado. C'était à ce village que nous devions la mission. L'endroit était magnifique bien que reculer de toutes autres villes. Hirado était enchanteur comme s'il existait depuis des milliers et que rien n'avait changé et perdu de sa beauté. Il y avait des magnifiques fleurs un peu partout, sans oublier les fontaines et les sculptures qui trônaient à leurs cotées. Les commerces étaient bondées de personne et dans le parc y jouaient des enfants ainsi que diverse animal. De nombreuses dames en robe blanche de mariage se promenait ici et là. Le ciel était d'un magnifique bleu d'azure et les oiseaux pifaient joyeusement. De plus le bourg était sur le pic d'une montagne et l'on pouvait voir en tout temps les diverses monts à ses alentours.

-magnifique

Même erza ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer le paysage. Ce n'était cependant pas la même chose en ce qui concernait les garçons. Ils avaient rapidement trouvé un restaurant d'où ils s'empiffraient. Erza les observa l'air désespéré, mais décida toutefois de les rejoindre. Moi-même affamée, cela me prit que peu de temps pour m'asseoir à leur cotée. D'où une charmante serveuse me servi la spécialité du coin à ma demande. Une bouché après l'autre, natsu sortis de l'une de ses poches, le papier qui contenait les détails de la quête.

-le vieux ,il les as contacté et pour faire bref, il faut rencontrer le maire c'est lui qui nous a fait la demande.

Erza pris le papier en mains puis la rangea parmi ses centaines de valise. Puis se reprit sa place continuant de déjeuner. Voyant qu'on la regardait avec intrigue, du fait qu'elle n'exigeait pas qu'on s'y rend immédiatement, elle nous répondit.

- il peut bien patienter le temps de prendre notre repas… après tout nous ne servirions à rien l'estomac vide.

Ainsi donc, nous finissions tranquillement notre repas. Le ventre plein, particulièrement celui de natsu qui était maintenant tout rond, nous nous apprêtions à quitter jusqu'à ce que cette aimable serveuse revienne. M'offrant un magnifique collier de coquillage à moi et à natsu. Sans tout à fait comprendre, je le pris entre mes mains.

- nous offrons à tous les fiancer ces cadeaux, il porte bonheurs à leur union.

Instantanément, mes joues devinrent rouge profond, natsu semblait tout aussi surpris que moi. Elle semblait vraiment croire que moi et lui formions un couple. J'allais lui en informer que ce n'était pas le cas mais, il répondu cependant plus rapidement que moi.

- moi et elle fiancé !? Alors là, vous n'y êtes pas du tout. Elle est juste ma Nakama ! Moi et elle ensemble, impossible !

Si cela avait parvenue de la bouche de gray, j'en aurais été en accord, hors le fait que sa soit de sa bouche à lui, cela me fit l'effet d'un coup de poing. J'avais l'impression que la foudre venait de tomber sur moi, j'étais complètement figée. J'avais envie de dire que c'était un mensonge, mais le plus terrible est que c'était la vérité. Alors que mon cœur semblait être écrasé, je fis mon plus magnifique sourire à la demoiselle. Je pris le bijou et le lui remit.

- mais merci quand même pour ses colliers ils sont vraiment magnifiques.

Je sortis rapidement en faisant signe aux autres de la main alors que je marchai dans la rue.

- alors vous venez, on est déjà en retard, on ne voudrait tout de même pas faire mauvaise impression.

Erza, natsu, grey et happy me suivirent avec le même enthousiasme habituelle jusqu'à l'hôtel de ville. L'établissement était tout aussi magnifique que la ville elle-même. À peine avions-nous fait un pas à l'intérieur, qu'un homme nous accueillit telle qu'il l'aurait fait avec sa propre famille. Il nous mena jusqu'à un bureau nous expliquant que notre retard était en quelque sorte prévue étant de fait d'où nous venions. Le maire pris peu de temps avant d'arriver, un homme aux cheveux gris portant une moustache bien définie. Il était habillé d'un complet noir et avait dans sa main une pipe. Sur bien des points il ressemblait à mon père.

- Je suis heureux de vous voir ici aussi rapidement. Lorsque j'ai entendue que le village voisin, Aomori, n'était plus qu'un tas de Gravel, je ne peux m'empêche d'avoir peur pour mon propre bourg. Peu importe ce qui a fait cela, il faut qu'il soit anéanti. C'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de vous. Ce lieu est supposé être un paradis terrestres, nous vivons grâce au touriste. Les personnes ne viendront plus se marier et fêter leur lune de miel si un monstre menace de tous nous tuer.

L'homme semblait réellement concerner par ce qui était arrivé. Il parlait d'un ton de voix autoritaire, celui d'un meneur. Il avait d'ailleurs un accent qui lui faisait rouler les r. Nous étions tous devant lui à l'écouter parler, même Natsu était assez immobile.

- Le village est un peu plus reculé dans la forêt et l'on peut y accédé que par la marche. Arno, l'homme qui vous a conduits dans ce bureau vous servira de guide, par ailleurs, les frais d'hôtellerie seront à mon compte. Vous n'avez qu'à laisser vos bagages ici et je m'occuperai qu'ils soient installés dans vos chambres respectives. Arno vous y conduira un peu plus tard, après vous avoir montré tous les dégâts faits et raconter aussi ce que l'enfant survivant as pu nous donner comme information. Nous nous reverrons par ailleurs demain. Bonne journée à vous.

Sans même nous laisser le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, il sortit de la pièce laissant le jeune homme, Arno, continuer là où il avait arrêté. Il avait des cheveux noirs cours, des yeux d'un brun profond et sa peau était hâlée.

- alors vous pouvez suivre le guide. Ne vous inquiété pas pour vos valises je peux vous jurez sur ma tête que vous allez les avoir ce soir avec un bon repas que ma tante marie, la cuisinière, vous aura préparée.

Il nous fit un magnifique sourire avec ses dents parfaitement blanches. Gey, natsu abandonna sans problème leur sac sur le sol. Je fis de même, mais je pris toutefois un objet bien précieux à moi, mon magnifique collier qui appartenait à ma mère. Cependant, erza, elle n'était pas heureuse du tout de devoir laisser sa montagne de valise à quelqu'un d'autre.

- s'il y a serais-ce qu'une plume qui a disparue, je te jure que je vais tous vous étripez jusqu'à ce que le voleur me le rend !

Face à la légendaire erza, personne n'oserait lui dire non. Arno sur un ton calme et neutre répondit qu'il acceptera la conséquence s'il arriverait un tel malheur. Ainsi donc nous laissions nos valises à l'abandon et sortirent de l'établissement. Il faisait toujours aussi beau à l'extérieur. Notre guide commença immédiatement à nous montrer le chemin.

- J'espère que vous avez mis de bonne chaussure de marche, il y a beaucoup de collines à monter et à descendre. Il s'agit bien du village voisin, mais il est toute de même assez éloigner.

Arno avait dit cela d'un ton plutôt moqueur. Hors lorsqu'il nous montra du doigt là où l'on devait aller et où l'on était sur sa carte, l'on compris immédiatement que nous avions une bonne heure de marche à faire en pleine nature. Heureusement pour nous, nous avions le ventre plein. Les chemins qui menaient vers Aomori, était majoritairement faite de terre boueuse et infester de moustiques. Il n'avait rien d'agréable à cette randonnée, hormis peut-être notre guide. Qui d'ailleurs ne cessait de parler ou plutôt de jacasser.

- donc ici il arrive souvent que le temps change du soleil, à la pluie. Je peux même prédire que d'ici quelques minutes, un épais brouillard devrait nous aveugler. Donc comme je vous disais Aomori, était prospère malgré la difficulté de la rejoindre. Il l'était grâce à leur commerce de potions très rare, d'ailleurs l'ont retrouve ici beaucoup d'ingrédient très difficile à retrouver ailleurs.

Étrangement et très rapidement un brouillard prit place et nous empêchait de voir à plus d'un mètre de distance. Cependant, nous pouvions facilement suivre notre guide au bruit qu'il faisait.

- tien comme je vous disais, un épais brouillard… Ne vous inquiéter pas continuer de me suivre, il ne devrait pas avoir trop de problèmes. Surtout que nous ne somme pas bien loin de là.

Et ainsi donc nous suivirent Arno jusqu'à ce que la brume ne se dissipe et qu'elle ne dévoile les vestiges d'un village complètement détruit. Les pierres gisaient un peu partout. Aucune maison n'y avait échappé. Aomori qui avait dû être magnifique était maintenant plus que cendre. Ce qui l'avait démoli devait être énorme et surpuissant. Et simplement penser qu'un enfant avait survécu relevait du miracle. Sans même laisser notre guide terminer sa phrase, nous étions déjà partis à la recherche du moindre éventuel survivant. Cependant, hormis des cendres il n'y avait rien… C'est ce que je pensais du moins jusqu'à ce que je l'aperçoive. Elle était là, face à un mur entre les décombres de la ville. Aussitôt, je couru pour l'approcher le plus rapidement possible. Je compris finalement lorsque je la déplaçai. Ses yeux vitreux, l'odeur de décomposition et de longue brulure tout le long de son corps.

L'horreur à son état pur, j'étais assise là en état de choc. L'expression faciale sur lequel cette personne était décédée démontrait la brutalité de sa mort. C'était intolérable de la voir ainsi et pourtant mes yeux ne voulait pas observer ailleurs. Les larmes glissaient le long de mes joues et entre mes émotions de tristesse, une colère montait du plus profond de moi-même. Je voulais que ce monstre ait le même sort. Une main se déposa sur mon épaule, ce n'était pas natsu ou gray encore moins happy ni même erza. Arno m'avait découverte ainsi et lui-même pleurait sous ma découverte macabre. Lui qui faisait un tel boucan, fut maintenant bien silencieux. Sans l'ombre d'un mot, il m'obligea à me relever et à le suivre bien loin d'elle. Jamais je ne pourrais oublier cette vision. Pas après pas, il me ramena au point de départ là où tous mes coéquipiers nous attendaient. Ils semblaient aussi choqués et dégoutés que moi-même. Sans avoir à dire le moindre mot, nous savions tout ce que chaque' un d'entre nous ait une découverte probablement semblable.

- il faut qu'on le retrouve pour qu'il paye… Comment a-t-il pue faire cela ! Il doit mourir…

Ils me regardèrent tous surpris. Jamais ils ne m'avaient entendue prononcer de tels mots. Hors erza m'appuya fortement suivi de natsu qui semblait avoir de la difficulté à tenir sur place et happy qui pleurait à chaude larme. Sans oublier gray qui pour la première fois hurlait de rage.

- lorsqu'on va le retrouver, il va regretter ses gestes, je te le jure lucy.

Erza avait dit ses mots dans une aura machiavélique et tous nous acceptèrent ce pacte. Arno, non loin de nous, semblait bien heureux de notre décision.

- j'avertirai monsieur le maire de nos horrible découverte, puisse leurs âmes errer en paix. Toutefois, je crois qu'il serait temps que je vous donne les informations obtenues grâce au seul survivant.

Arno était bien le seul à être cohérent, mais nous étions tous là à l'écouter. Même natsu et gray avait mis fin à leur concurrence le temps de porter attention.

- vous voyez la citez, il y a tout juste trois jours qui se sont écoulé depuis sa démolition. L'enfant qui y a survécu nous à parler d'un monstre à la taille de deux édifices de haut et quatre de large. À la tête cracheuse de flamme qui faisait tout fondre, même la pierre. Les gens ont tenté de se sauver et d'autre ont tenté avoir son attention pour les aider, pourtant ils sont tous mort. Finalement, il aurait tout simplement disparue sans laisser la moindre trace.

J'observai alors plus attentivement les décombres. Certaine pierre semblait avoir effectivement fondue et de notre point de vue, assez surélever, l'on pouvait apercevoir des traces énormes sur le sol. Si l'on se fiait à ses traces, il n'avait certainement pas été dans la forêt sinon, l'on y aurait vu des arbres en piteuse état et d'autre ne signe de son passage. Étrangement rien ne nos indiquait par où il avait disparu.

Ainsi donc, ensemble cette fois-ci nous firent le tour du village en faisant bien plus attention aux décombres, à la recherche d'un indice. Seul indice existant, fut le symbole de notre guilde étrangement écrite au milieu du village. Il semblerait que ce qui était venue ici voulait que nous venions pourtant maintenant que nous y trouvions, il n'y avait personne pour nous accueillir. Le temps passait et personne ne trouvait une solution à ce mystère. Hors lorsque le soleil se rapprochait de plus en plus vers l'ouest, Arno stoppa nos investigations qui de toute manière ne menait a rien, pour nous ramener à Hirado.

Rien n'avait changé au chemin toujours aussi boueuse et infester de moustique. Lorsque finalement nous apercevions le village, notre joie ce fit sentir, malgré que nos découverte nous avait coupé l'appétit pour le diner, nos estomacs réclamait maintenant de quoi manger et notre corps lui du repos. Le soleil se coucha lentement alors que nous suivions Arno jusqu'à ce qu'il nous emmène vers un charmant hôtel. « the palace of heart » l'endroit était magnifique parsemer de fleur. Heureusement pour nous, personne n'y était allergique. L'homme nous conduisit jusqu'à une énorme suite d'où quatre chambres était reliées à une pièce centrale. Tous nos bagages nous y attendaient comme promis et rien n'avait changé dans leur contenue. Même sous l'œil d'erza, pas même la poussière n'avait bougé de l'intérieur de sac. Arno nous fit rapidement visité les lieux en nous expliquant brièvement quelque information sur nos cerveaux déjà saturé. D'ailleurs je pouvais même sentir celui de gray brûler et celui de natsu geler.

-donc c'est ici que vous allez résider le temps de sécuriser le village. Vous pouvez choisir la chambre qui vous accommode.

À peine avait-il dit ses mots, qu'erza avait déjà pris la plus grande des chambres gray et natsu avait décidé d'être le plus éloigné possible et ainsi donc il me resta la chambre connexe à celle de natsu. Il y avait deux salle de bain complet, la mienne et celle de natsu était connecté. Celle de gray et d'erza l'était aussi. Toutefois, cette fois-ci l'on n'avait pas à dormir côte à côte. Ma chambre était magnifique et j'avais droit à une magnifique baie vitré qui donnait vue sur le paysage rustique du village et des festivités. Je profitai de ce moment pour me changer pendant que tous était occupé à ranger leur valise avant de sortir de la chambre envahie pas une odeur alléchante de nourriture. Dans la pièce centrale, il y avait assez de nourriture pour ravitailler un régiment. Arno était proche de la porte de sorti avec l'expression facial : qu'il avait d'autre chat à fouetter.

- Hey Lucy, je dois quitter pourrais tu, dire qu'on se revoit demain matin aux autres ? Il faut que je quitte immédiatement… je vais venir vous voir ici vers les neuf heures. Je te conseille de profiter du village il va y avoir diverse attraction ce soir.

J'hochai la tête en signe d'acceptation et ainsi donc il quitta la salle. Rapidement, mes coéquipiers se retrouvèrent dans la même salle d'où, je leur dictai les dernières paroles de notre guide. Sans plus attendre, ils sautèrent sur la nourriture. Tout était exceptionnellement délicieux. Cependant, il régnait un silence inhabituel de notre part. Cette quête n'était pas ce que nous faisions en temps normal face. Moi-même j'étais encore hanté des images de ce que j'avais trouvé et seule la présence de mes coéquipier réussissait à me garder positive.

- il parait que le village fait un festival dans la soirée… Arno nous conseille d'y assister.

J'avais dit cette phrase en but d'alléger l'atmosphère et étrangement cela fonctionnait assez bien. Les attractions touristiques pourraient nous divertir l'esprit plutôt que d'errer dans nos chambres hanté par ces funèbres souvenirs.

- ouais pas mal comme idée, je vais peut- être pouvoir participer au concours de force et de combat…

Erza semblait ravie de son idée et je plaignais déjà ses futurs adversaires. Elle allait leur offrir tout un spectacle.

- tu crois qu'ils vendent des poissons en brochette ?

Happy comme à son habitude ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à manger. Les brochettes de poisson étaient chose courante lors des festivals habituels. D'ailleurs le petit chat bleu avait déjà aperçu le stand d'à partir de la fenêtre. Gray lui venait d'apercevoir un concours de sculptures sur glace. Décidément Arno avait eue une excellente idée. À peine avais-je clignés les yeux, qu'ils avaient tous disparue à l'exception de natsu qui était trop concentré à manger. Moi et lui nous étions maintenant seuls dans ce grand espace. Cela aurait pu être romantique, si ce n'étais pas son attitude d'ogre alors qu'il dévora la nourriture. Néanmoins, j'accrochai à mon visage mon plus beau sourire.

- et toi ça ne te dis pas de faire le tour ?

Un sourire aux lèvres, des yeux de petits chiens, il lui serait impossible de refuser. Hors il ne détourna même pas les yeux de son repas.

- Bien ouais pourquoi pas ? Laisse-moi finir ça tu veux ?

Heureuse de savoir qu'il m'accompagnerait, j'attendis qu'il engloutie ses dernières bouchées. Puis nous sortirent à l'extérieur. Le festival était magnifique les lanternes brillaient de mille feux. Il y avait une estrade une pièce de théâtre avait lieu. Dans les tavernes, des raconteurs relataient des contes et des légendes. Plusieurs concours faisaient rages sans oublier les divers stands de nourriture et tout le tralala. J'entrainai natsu avec moi vers le théâtre malgré qui ne semblait pas ravie de devoir être assis à écouter des gens parler. Cette pièce parlait d'une situation bien amusante entre des gens qui s'aimaient. Malgré qu'il ait été réticent à venir écouter la pièce, natsu sembla néanmoins la trouver amusante. J'aimais particulièrement sa présence à mes cotées. C'est mon fidèle ami, je ne pourrais probablement pas vivre sans lui. Hors lorsque les acteurs eurent terminé, l'homme à mes cotées n'hésita pas un seul instant pour me trainer à mon tour où avait lieu les compétitions de combat. Ce n'était peut-être pas ce que je préférais, mais voir les adversaires mordre un à un la poussière. Je dois avouer que cela m'avait plutôt plu, surtout que c'était erza le « chevalier » imbattable. Personne n'arriverait à la battre et bien évidemment, je vis natsu disparaitre dans la foule.

* tien, si ce n'est pas lui qui va aller se battre contre erza. J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas réduire le village en cendre...

Hors lorsque je revis ses cheveux roses avancé vers moi, je ne compris pas du tout pourquoi il n'était pas déjà sur le terrain de combat.

- Où étais-tu parti ? Je pensais que tu allais te battre contre erza.

Il me regarda avant de partir à rire. Comment arrivait-il à être heureux après ce que nous avions découvert. Comment étais-ce possible que son sourire me donne envie de rire avec lui ? Ses cheveux roses brillaient sous les lanternes.

- Je voulais aller m'inscrire, mais il y a un nombre de combattant avant de déclarer un vainqueurs et la liste était déjà remplie alors, je suis allé voir happy, il est occupé à écouter des femmes lui dicter comment rendre Charles amoureuses de lui ! Ah et j'ai trouvé ça en même temps

Hey bien il semblerait que Charles n'aurait par le choix de finir par aimer happy. Avec tous les efforts qu'il y mettait pour qu'elle lui donne de l'affection… alors que je riais a mon tour à l'idée d'happy à apprendre comment courtiser, natsu sortis un bracelet de ses poches. Il était magnifique ! Alors que je le couvrais de remerciement, Natsu continua de sourire.

- c'est plutôt amusant, car le vendeur disait que ce bijou devait appartenir à une lucy. Alors, j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi et je l'ai acheté !

C'est à ce moment que natsu passa le bracelet à mon poignet, la taille était étrangement parfaitement ajuster. Délicat et orner de pierre précieuse. Sans un mot de plus, je le serra entre mes bras !

- MERCI, merci, merci ! Je l'adore !

Ainsi rapprocher de lui je pu profiter de sentir son odeur musquée. Je ne pouvais plus me le cacher tout de lui me rendais folle, mon cœur qui battait la chamade, cette envie terrible de toujours être à ses coter. Ses magnifiques yeux, ses cheveux roses et ses muscles bien définie, me donnais sans cesse des rougeurs. Sa voix que je suivrais même dans les enfers. Je l'aime c'est si simple et pourtant si compliqué. Alors que je défie mon étreinte, je combattais férocement mon envie de poser mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il était si proche cela serait si facile ! Sous la lumière de la lune et des lanternes, il était encore bien plus beau.

- hey lucy est que ça va ? Tu es étrange !

Ses mots eue les mêmes effets qu'une douche glacée. Il avait effectivement raison, j'agissais étrangement.

- oui, je vais bien natsu, je suis tombée dans la lune voilà tout. Aller viens, on va aller encourager gray maintenant !

Je le pris ainsi par le bras avant de commencer à me faufiler à travers la population et y trouver la compétition. Gray menait bien évidemment le bal, mais il y avait un ou deux autres qui maitrisaient la magie de glace. Ils succédaient des magnifiques sculptures les une après les autres.

- AH lucy , c'est nul ça ! Déjà que je dois l'endurer dans nos quêtes, faut –il vraiment venir ici ? C'est ennuyant à mourir. !

Ainsi donc la soirée avait continué alors que l'on trainait de place en place. Le contacte de nos mains étaient très réconfortante et je m'étais follement amusée. Erza et Gray avait bien évidemment gagner les concours ce qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à recevoir comme prix, fut des billets pour une lune de miel tout frai payer ! AH la tête qu'ils avaient faite ! Puis pour terminer le tout en beauté, ce fini avec une tasse de lait au chocolat bien chaud et un raconteur contant une légende.

Le conteur était vieux à la barbe blanche, bien grassouillet et ses petits yeux noir malicieux nous faisaient pratiquement vivre le tout ! Il s'agissait d'un mage bien particulier, il était capable de faire apparaitre dans les flammes du feu, différents personnages et situations tout en racontant les légendes. Sa voix rauque, mais réconfortante racontait le tout de manière bien intrigante.

- hey bien jeunes gens ne voyer vous pas ses deux âmes enflammer arriver vers nous ? Comme ne me rappelle t-ils pas cette légende vieille comme le temps lui-même

Evidement le vieillard nous avait décrit moi et Natsu comme âme enflammer. Hors il avait bien réussi à avoir l'attention de Natsu.

- Cette légende parle de trois personnes, qui étaient celons les écrits, étaient les premiers mages de l'histoire. Trois personnes, deux garçons et une fille aux cheveux blonds comme l'or et aux yeux profonds avec une âme d'une telle pureté qu'elle incarnait la vie. Nous l'appellerons maya. L'un des garçons était bien noir, cheveux d'ébène et des yeux tout aussi foncée, sa magie reposait sur la mort. Vous avez deviné il s'agit de Zeref. Puis l'autre garçon flamboyant d'énergie et de courage ! L'on le décrivait comme le soleil ! Tien nommons le Pyro. Tout aurait très bien pus aller entre eux si ce n'était pas le problème de l'amour. Voyez vous les garçons étaient tout deux tombés amoureux de la belle demoiselle.

Dans les flammes, une silhouette bien féminine valsait ici et la pendant que deux hommes lui offrait des cadeaux. Cette légende n'avait rien de joyeux, il expliqua comment les deux hommes c'était menés la guerre et avait tout détruit simplement pour avoir maya. Le temps avançait, mais ni moi ni Natsu ne le remarquions tant nous étions pris par cette légende. Le conteur de sa voix raque continua ainsi.

- la guerre avait fait beaucoup de dommages et ni Pyro ni Zereph n'avait l'intention d'abandonner. Maya ainsi donc ce posta devant les deux hommes et fut transpercer par les attaques qu'ils s'étaient envoyés. Fous de chagrin, Pyro se donna la mort. Ce fut alors que finalement Zereph disparue et la guerre aussi. Après de si longues années tous ignore ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Hors celons un vieux manuscrit, elle devrait revenir à la vie. L'on ne peut pas tuer la vie elle-même et je suppose que Pyro ne laissera certainement pas cette demoiselle sans son chevalier.

Cette histoire m'avait tellement touché, que j'avais les larmes plein les yeux gentiment erza m'offrit un mouchoir.

- AH Erza tu es la ?

Elle me regarda et à voir l'eau sur ses joues, elle devait surement avoir écouté l'histoire.

- Hey bien, je suis arrivée un peu après le début, mais c'était tellement triste !

Gray qui lui aussi étais là semblait complètement intouché par cela.

- c'est trop idiot, ce n'est qu'une fille à la fin ! AH lala il n'a rien à pleurer là-dessus ! Je suis certains que si ses moi qui avait été pyro, pfff zereph aurait même pas osé m'attaquer !

Natsu bien évidemment C'était poster devant gray avec son attitude habituelle.

- Je t'en pris l'esquimau ! Tu n'as rien de flamboyant d'énergie ! Cela aurait été moi pyro ! ET Je lui aurais foutu une de ses raclées à ce Zereph !

Maintenant nous avions un natsu et un gray qui s'égueulait comme des enfants du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Erza n'intervienne. Mystérieusement c'est deux là étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde en 10 sec. La soirée terminée pour nous, l'on se dirigeait vers l'hôtel épuisées, mais satisfait.

Notre suite était toujours aussi magnifique. Grey et erza sans rien dire de plus s'enferma dans leur chambre. Je me dirigeais moi-même dans la mienne quand j'aperçue natsu à ma gauche, mais ce fut trop tard, nos têtes se cognèrent. Rectification mon front et son nez se cogèrent.

- OUCH !

Ma main sur mon front et lui sur son nez, l'on se regarda avant de bouffer de rire.

- hey lucy, ça va ton front ?

Il tassa mes mèches de cheveux pour avoir un aperçu de la future prune qui allait apparaitre.

- ouais, c'est bien ce que je pensais, tu as la tête bien dure.

- Non, mais tu as un nez en béton ou quoi !?

Perdu dans nos fous rires, cela pris un moment avant de reprendre notre souffle. Dans cette proximité, mon cœur recommençait à battre la chamade et mes joues, elles se teintèrent de rouge.

- hey natsu , si cela aurait été moi gaia qu'aurais tu fais ? Euh Maya, il l'appelait maya.

Il me regarda d'un air bien sérieux malgré ses cheveux roses.

- Pareil comme pyro sans hésiter !

Non mais il faisait ça volontairement ou quoi !? Comment ne pas être amoureuse d'un tel homme ? Il fallait que je trouve un moyen pour arrêter de l'aimer, hors plus je tentais de penser à ses défaut, plus j'avais envie de lui sauter dessue. Alors que j'allais abandonner et déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes, happy apparue. Il venait de me sauver la vie !

- Alors, vous allez vous coucher bientôt les amoureux, sinon, je peux prendre ta chambre natsu pour que tu reste coucher à ses coter ?

Alors là happy il allait payer ce commentaire ! Alors que j'allais répondre à ce foutu chat bleu ! Natsu le fit beaucoup plus rapidement.

- Hey ! Je veux bien dormir sur mon lit !

Ainsi donc je me retrouvais tout seul dans le hall. Natsu avait disparue le temps de le dire. Je me levais tranquillement avant de me diriger dans ma chambre. En me demandant combien de temps cette nuit je dormirais. Pourtant une fois couchée, le sommeille me rattrapa bien rapidement.


End file.
